kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Hall of Odin
The Hall of Odin is owned by Bacter, the awesomest mod to walk the face of the earth. On average, there are about 180 people in there. The room usually has a mod. The room was first owned by Valkyrie who is now a forum mod. When Valkyrie gave the room to bobo, she stayed as a regular. Unfortunately, when bobo gave the room away, valkyrie left with bobo. A few of us kept in touch. Also sad, valkyrie eventually asked for her account to be permanently banned. She will be dearly missed. The room was later passed down to Bobo. After bobo gave the room up, she was also not to be found on Kongregate. This is due to a name change. The people who know her current name will not reveal it. The Hall of Odin is now currently owned by Bacter. Bacter is in Germany, and will return soon, hopefully. Some of the other resident mods are Kyriva, COLTchr, Superchick7, MrBoss, DSxXevious,and EndlessSporadic. This is one of the best chat rooms, ever. Join the room and play Just Chatting Or, visit our blog! Many of the regulars are taking place in a tournament on the forums, known as The Goliathan Konquest. Current game is Winged Bullet. We need good scores! Moderators Bacter (Summarized from the page on Bacter) Bacter is the current owner of The Hall of Odin and Supreme Overlord of the Muffynne army (and any other army, for that matter.) He is widely considered by his room members to be an epic win mod. Bacter's nicknames include Bacty, Bactilius, Bacteria, God, and EndlessSporadic. Bacter is currently away in Germany, where he ISN'T drinking beer 24/7. COLTchr DSxXevious Dsx is nice to mcd and likes the lazer collection EndlessSporadic EndlessSporadic (ES for short) is just Bacter's alt account. This one goes AFK way more often than he should, and is known to be a lurker mod. ES likes cool music (As if you couldn't tell by his name, sheesh) and has discussed music in chat on many occasions. He is also known to be the reigning king of trolls within the the hall of odin. This is because he is usually known to swear,spam,and be just a general troll outside of kong. Kyriva MrBoss MrBoss is boss. 'Nuff said. (He also gives out mod quizzes, if you feel the need to fail something.) Superchick7 Superchick7 is our local Prozac mod, and is way happier than she should be at any given time. She talks to trolls about "napping" whenever they're around and can usually be found Skystoned when not actively in chat. (Or whenever she is active in chat. She's always Skystoned, that's why everybody's passing her level.) (SC, remember you owe me your weight in gold. Wif luvs, Payton. >:]) Regulars (Remember, Be CIVILIZED, or the Regulars list *gets it*) Blood18 A regular in the Hall, a HugWhore, like so many of us, and a loyal friend. xxlaylaxx: My SNUGGLE BUDDY!!!!! I wuv u blood -hugs- CheezezbergrPls He is 50% human, 49% awesome, and 1% quote whore. He was once addicted to hunter story and now moved on to his addiction with epic war3. He also placed 5th out of 100 people in the successful K.O.N.G. tournament,held by googoolyeye. (Hi cheeze this is Lileath leaving a random *hug*) Chronicles0 This AncientOld gamer is loving and huggable.. when he isn't perving at animecons, anyway! CocoaMocha Mmm yummy. Everyone luffs this cuddly sweet tasting gal - just behave when she's about or else!Has multiple pets, including: a fish (chronicles0); a frog (mojojojo882); a ninja kitty (Impeh). Likes to surprise mcd with glomps and stuff. Mvgreen54: my kong-sis-in-law ish AWESOME!!!! yay for cocoa!!!! Darcouth Is known for rage quitting and being extremely obsessed with the dallas cowboys.His favorite games include:Frantic,Pyro,Papa's Pizzeria,and Meat Boy(map pack). Deafr0x If you ever want to know how to hug in Swedish, just ask Frox! He's always polite and friendly to newcomers, and loves a challenge gentleg Smartarsed Army officer with a love of life, and gaming. (Always happy to share the love!) iamted He is Ted. What more is there to say? Impeh Always ready to point out your fails. Also, he hates you. Is good at burning DVD's... (pointing out fail - there's no apostrophe in "DVD's" because it's plural (My bad...)) jafman30 Contains only 1 gram of fat. (sexytechnophobe: YAY Jaffacakes!) jamamee Drunken, bearded and in possession of a phd in charming (and explosion making O.O)... beware the Scottish! (You forgot pyromaniac!) Katare Katare is a god at games, his xp is over 9000 -insert DBZ referance here- (Katare: WHAT, 9000?!) Kresick Scary, scary Dutchman.. don't tick this guy off! O.O He IS planning to take over the world! LethalMutiny mcd thinks he's a good person. He has asked me to put that he is a Grammar Nazi. (Me=up for debate) lileath Female nudist of the hall,usually nice and happy and gives lots of hugs. *Joins hugglefest* <3 Lil!Everyone luffs Lil! <3 *Hugglefest* mvgreen54: YAY LIL!!! MastaGeneral1 MasterMonkey Friendly to all (But Zeek XD), if you don't mind off colour jokes and being epically glomped off the edge of the screen! Be warned gals, this one's a charmer! Always wear a helmet near him, he likes to nibble my ear (mcd) (xxlaylaxx: oh yea my ex hubby is such a charmer and a amzing and random friends he is so funny and great .::glomps.:: ) McDestructor McD is a great gamer with great tastes in music who everyone likes :) (Sexytechnophobe: And he's my Birdy! :D) Wants you all to know its his birthday on september 13th mojojojo882 Bet ya never expected to see a frog in chat! O.O This lil froggy loves his games, and his owner CocoaMocha. mvgreen54 Sexytechnophobe: MY KITTY! This is my awesome kitty/Kongbro, he is AWESOME! He's lovely, and friendly, so go and say hi! Especially if you like musicals and llamas XD(Who else would know all the words to Catch a Falling Star, AND the Llama Song?) Mvgreen54: haha, im mvgreen54 not 93, silly pixiewixie pixiesis. PR2_STORY: ^^ Has the best hat in the world *Jealous* Noob_Sauce OBJECTION! PantsAreOptional Payton_Hayes Everyone loves Payton, Payton is nice, Payton is good (hugs Payton). Payton is also one point less than Katare. ProfessorPimp ProfessorPimp: I hate koalas -.-sexytechnophobe: For someone that hates koalas, you know WAAAY too much about them... PR2_STORY He's Pixie's little bro and loved by most PR is always in the Hall, and always cheerful and happy to help others with games, especially his addiction, you've guessed it.. Platform Racing.. He's an awesome giver of hugs, but look out! Trolls will be trolled! (Sexytechnophobe: My Lil Bro Pro! <3) (mvgreen54: My Big British Bro = TEH AWESOME) (xxlaylaxx: My buddy .::superuberglompattacks.:: you are so amazing I wuv you) ribnag Always ready with insults and banter, NearlyDeads should be seen and not heard... xxlaylaxx: One of the first people I ever meet on this site. Ribby is such a amazing friend he helps me through a lot and he always knows how to make me smile =-) SilasArcher Sweeping manners and the skills to DM.. just don't let your guard down... (sexytechnophobe: Nerds FTW!) Slappy Katare's IRL friend who lacks his game skillz. WhiteSpade A good gamer, who loves hugs.. chase those Imps, Spade! xxlaylaxx Sexytechnophobe: Layla is MIIINE!! *claims* An awesome, lovely, random gal we all love...WE MISS YOU LAYLA!!! Mvgreen54: *claims half* u can keep the bottom half Pixiesis. hehe. Blood18: Pft Layla is all mine ♥♥♥ Xymnala The one known as "Xymnala", is a very mysterious thing. Nobody knows anything about him. All that we know is that he has an ass, at any rate. He usually finds a way to absolutely break every game he plays, most notably "Gemcraft Chapter 0". He can usually be seen taunting CheezezbergrPls or Darcouth with various things. Zelja Zulufox1911 Lovable, friendly, ever helpful, feel free to stop by and give him a hug (hugs? DO NOT WANT!) Category:Chat rooms Hall Of Odin